(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to tissue dispensers for automobiles and is especially suited for attachment to the visor holder of late model automobiles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, tissue box holders for automobiles were often crude devices for clamping or strapping a tissue box to the back of a visor or on the glove compartment door. Some devices required an exterior metal box and when in use would block the view of the occupant using it. Several of the overhead devices utilized the visor bracket or the rod holding the rear view mirror for a supporting structure. When spring loaded, the devices usually used a single spring or the device itself was made of spring steel wire.
Drawbacks in the prior art were the obstruction of views, the need for special brackets or adapters, the need for special tools, the inaccessibilty to rear occupants, and the difficulty of replenishing the tissue. The present invention overcomes all of these objections with a simple, inexpensive, wire type holder which has a unique universal bracket for attaching the apparatus, with only a screwdriver, to the visor holder in the upper middle of the windshield.